A textile strip of the type mentioned initially is known, for example, from WO0136728. There, for example, conductor tracks serving as antennae are introduced, inter alia, as successive wefts of a basic fabric. The disadvantage of this is that the individual limbs of the conductor thread lie closely to one another, and there is the constant risk of short circuits, insofar as the conductor threads are not provided with complicated insulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,677,917 discloses fabrics, such as, for example, articles of clothing, to which, for example, radio frequency transponders, what are known as RF transponders, can be fastened, and which have an integrated antenna. However, this does not describe in detail how such an antenna thread is to be fastened to a fabric.